


не та сторона

by gallyanim



Series: было грустно [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Break Up, M/M, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: было грустно [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829896
Kudos: 10





	не та сторона

— Осторожно, двери закрываются, — нараспев говорит Ацуму своим противным тягучим тоном, тем самым, когда не поймёшь — серьёзен он или нет, и от непонимания всегда кажется, что нет, не серьёзен. И это бесит ужасно, потому что практически всегда ему бы стоило быть серьёзным, но он то ли не хочет, то ли не может.

Двери закрываются — навсегда. Навсегда это ужасно долго, как Ацуму глубокомысленно заметил вчера и получил потом от Осаму в челюсть. Ацуму так и не привык вербализировать свои переживания иначе, чем юродством. Осаму так и не привык реагировать на это без кулаков. Тяжело обоим, но бесит, что Ацуму такой же, как всегда.

— А закрываю всё равно я.

Хотя ему, наверное, тяжелее. Или нет, черт знает, как такие штуки ранжировать и кем труднее быть: деятельным участником или наблюдателем. Если бы кто-то из них был тем, для кого двери закрываются, вопроса бы и не стояло. Но закрываются они не для них, для Суны. Навсегда закрываются, чтобы никогда больше не видеться.

Есть такие люди, говорил Кита, когда объяснял мудрые, рациональные и правильные причины закрытия, которые с одной стороны реальности истирают ткань бытия в ничто. Просто самым своим существованием заставляют её рваться, потому что они ключи — вот и открывают, да, как могут, так и создают проходы. С другой стороны реальности те же люди-ключи будут ткань лечить. Наверное, что-то вроде того, что если ключ изнутри вставить в замочную скважину, то он будет мешать непрошеным гостям попасть туда, куда не звали. Таким ключам, по словам Киты, не принадлежащим Ките, а взятым откуда-то из правил существования, таким ключам важнее быть на правильной стороне, чем кому бы то ни было.

Суна был на неправильной, но на их. Ключ Суна Ринтаро. Проводник между сторонами Мия Ацуму. Абсолютно обыкновенный, ничем и никак не выделяющийся Мия Осаму. У него даже пятёрок в школе не было больше, чем у кого-то ещё. Осаму, наверное, и не узнал бы ничего ни про какие стороны, ткани и двери, не уродись он случайно братом проводника. И не встреть он Суну потом. Хотя про Суну тоже правильнее сказать — они с Ацуму вместе. Вместе встретили, вместе любили. Вместе проводили с неправильной, но их стороны.

— Он там нужнее, да? — полувопросительно произносит Осаму. Ацуму только пожимает плечами и сплевывает кровью. У него всегда кровь идёт горлом после вскрытий и открытий тех чертовых дверей.

— Нет, конечно, кому он может быть нужнее, чем мне?

— Мне, — хмуро говорит Осаму очевидный вариант, пока Ацуму заходится в кровавом кашле. Кита говорит, что Ацуму должно стать лучше, когда Суна будет ключом с правильной стороны. Осаму отказывается понимать, как может стать лучше без Суны.

— Ты не в счёт, — наконец отвечает Ацуму. Они вместе смотрят в небо, вместе перестают, вместе читают короткое вопросительное сообщение — удалось или нет. Ацуму набирает утвердительный ответ.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — говорит Ацуму по дороге домой. — Когда-нибудь.

— Лучше не утешай, — Осаму пинает чей-то брошенный пакетик от йогурта, и тот улетает чётко в урну. Жаль, что даже такая меткость бессмысленна до крайности и ничего не значит. Он всё равно самый обыкновенный человек в мире и ничего с закрывшимися дверями сделать не может. И с кашлем Ацуму тоже не может. Ничего не может, только скучать.

— Когда-нибудь, — упрямо повторяет Ацуму. — Раньше, чем пройдёт навсегда.


End file.
